


When it comes, I'll know

by astridmonteeth



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridmonteeth/pseuds/astridmonteeth
Summary: Just a very short story from Zelda's mind as she's trapped in Hyrule castle. Take their relationship as you will, platonic or romantic! First fic I've ever had the courage to post and it's about zelink. Sorry 😅
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 10





	When it comes, I'll know

He'll come for you. It will reverberate in my heart when he does. Trust when I say that I'll be aware.  
All of the hope that I've placed in him, it won't be for naught. My power may grow weak, but it is still here.

The day father announced him as the champion... I suppose it was unfair of me to see him with a silver spoon in his mouth. I had seen him in Zora's domain when I was a child as well. The young ones loved him as he grew, Mipha as well. Even then, his sword swung without hesitance. I envied that hold he had on his future, he could stare at it any time of day and see exactly what awaited him.

My father warned me, that I am, "the one chosen to save Hyrule should the time come." And it surely did.

From the moment my mother died, training day in and day out, I often wonder if my fate could have been thrown to another daughter had they been blessed with one more. Hadn't this responsibility been passed down time and time again? He asks me not to think of those things, that all of the beautiful beings in the field, in the east, in the west, all across the sea would perish if I wasn't able to tap into the powers I was burdened with. 

At seven, I went to kneel before my first statue. How my mind was cluttered, being that young. I begged to this stone figure for these powers to unlock but the request must have fallen upon deaf ears. As silly as it sounds, the thought of the frogs in the pond dying caused a spark, barely a flick of gold for less than a second. I ran home to tell Father to which he sank my heart with, "A match can only light a cave for so long, it does nothing to help. You must try harder. We all will die if you fail to." Those words stung, more painful than the freezing waters.

Lady Urbosa, a close friend of my mother's and a chosen champion, seemed much more fitting as a father. Not that she wasn't all woman! Not at all, what I mean is that my progress had been through her. Not progress on unlocking my powers, but exploring the wondrous Naboris that had been excavated, exploring the Guardians that followed. She allowed me to research the mystical devices with no rush, and even kept my whereabouts from my "knight". There seemed to be something off with Naboris' control system, however. I had wondered if it was a sign of the inevitable-  
Father sent for the royal guards to take me home. I tried to inform him what new information I had discovered but was sharply cut off, told to stop idly playing with these contraptions.

Back home, the champion nearer to my age trained day in and day out as well. Why, how had he mastered his destiny so well? The flash of the sun on his sword nearly blinded me as he wielded his future. He's not arrogant... However, I couldn't help but feel anger boiling in me when I saw him. It is not his fault, I tried to tell myself continuously but Goddess, was it hard to believe. The champion, Revali, felt the same though his might have been in a different, less... Bothersome light. 

Destiny this, fate that. What bounds me to this crown, these clothes, this kingdom also strangles me. Gerudo Town was the only place that would clear my mind. I figured to escape to tinker with Naboris, if it would allow me. Thankfully, this was the only plan of mine that was successful. That is until a group of Yiga Clansmen found me. Their thirst for my blood prompted me to run for my life, of course!

Panting, I couldn't stop the thoughts of how they'd torture me. I fear death, though some find it an easy way to choose your own fate. I must see this through, I ran faster but tripped over my own feet. Surrounded by several masks, my eyes clenched as I accepted my doom that never came.

A *clank*ing of swords rang in my ears... I opened my eyes to see him. The courage in his eyes, in his stance. He had no fear in him, as if he was eternal and his life was not a priority. It was written, etched into his soul like the imagery of the sword in the ruins, in his very being. I couldn't stop the warmth on my cheeks at the sight of my knight, the first time I had ever thought of him as such-

Calamity Ganon had come far too soon, unexpectedly. My friends, my father, creatures of this world that would still be here had I mastered this power sooner. As I remain in this tumultuous purple fog, this darkness that I've been engulfed in, I think of him. All of the scenarios play out again and again, day after day as I use that rush of emotions to bring out my strength to keep Ganon at bay. I will oversee his struggles and triumphs, he has been awakened. That hope in me comes back stronger each night.

The words that I'll tell him when this all is over... 

Hero of Hyrule, rebuild this kingdom with me, I have waited a century for this moment.


End file.
